


Onlyfans when?

by EthanSteinIsNotMyName



Category: Dodie Clark - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism fetish, Gen, Hair-pulling fetish, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanSteinIsNotMyName/pseuds/EthanSteinIsNotMyName
Summary: A e s t h e t i c  nudes only(This isn't done idk if I can mark it as unfinished idk how anything works)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Onlyfans when?

She lay in the dark, scrolling. The bright photos illuminated her face, contrasting with the night mode she'd enabled to offset the fact it was 4 fucking AM and she was still on her phone. The timeline ran dry so she took to reading the comments on her latest selfie, mostly professions of love from babygays. Having a fanbase was still kinda weird, even after all this time. Her thumb faltered over a simple, two word comment from a private account with a lesbian flag as its profile picture:  
Onlyfans when?  
That was enough internet for one night. After switching her phone off and setting it on her side table, she finally drifted off to sleep.

She awoke blearily and let her brain kick into gear for a few moments, then stretched and felt her elbow pop. She reached for her phone, and only upon seeing the notification instructing her to 'check out Hannah's first post in a while' did she remember the comment from last night. It rattled through her head while she ate breakfast. It seemed only to grow louder as she swapped her pyjama bottoms and oversized tee for yoga pants and a sports bra. It was almost funny, really, to still be thinking about how desirable she was even as she looked in the mirror to try and fix the absolute mess of a ponytail she'd scooped into existence. She glimpsed the fading indentations on her arm from where she'd slept on it in the night. She wondered how many people employ professionals to photoshop stuff like that out. She wondered if there was a niche in the market for that sort of stuff to be left in. As she posed and maintained and relaxed she let her brain drift to an alternate reality where she did have an Onlyfans, one that stood out from the girls giving blowjobs to dildos by being unapologetically unedited. Sarcastically, she admonished herself. "Oh, you aren't like other girls are you, Dodie? Jesus Christ."

The yoga worked her into a sweat so she jumped into the shower, wincing as the cold water hit her body and tightened her nipples into hardened buds. Again, she found her mind naturally settling into planning out her profile, before she'd even taken the first photo. It was a fantasy and nothing more. She couldn't possibly post actual nudes to the internet. The underwear and shadow insta pics were different. And some of the most well received. There was no doubt there was money to be made there, so why should she miss out purely because of, what?, shame?

She rubbed the shower gel over her tummy and let the suds trickle down her hips, and lathered them up again on her thighs and thought of her friends. She thought of Jessie's body positive posts with her ass on display and how great she looked. She placed her hands on her own buttocks and squeezed them. It wasn't even like the world hadn't seen them before. She'd still read the occasional message that acknowledged her role as Eve even now five years later, and she probably would five years down the line, unless people had something more to talk about. She remembered Savannah's topless photoshoot, and considered how very Sav it was that on the line between porn and art, they sat firmly in the artistic. She crossed her arms over her breasts, emulating some of the poses, watching as her chest appeared fuller when she brought her forearms tighter together. Of course, last but not least, Stevie used to be a bloody camgirl. The thought of thousands of guys begging for attention from a thoroughly disinterested lesbian amused her for a second before the thought of thousands of horny guys wanking over herself kind of grossed her out. Thousands of horny women, on the other hand...

She turned to face the shower wall, braced one hand against it and closed her eyes. The water pounded at her back between her shoulder blades before cascading down to the cleft of her ass. Already feeling the heat beginning to rise between her legs, she placed her right hand between them, cupping her vulva, just gently teasing her fingertips over the smooth and slightly swollen lips of her pussy. She dipped her fingers inside, feeling an intense hotness and liquid slicker than that pouring over her body. She scrunched her whole face up, pushing the two middle fingers deeper, maneuvering her hand till the heel of her palm sat against her clit. In her head, she was performing. A private show for that couple she'd been lusting over on Instagram. She imagined them sitting behind her, tangled in an embrace, stealing kisses when not fixated on the rhythmic pumping of her digits between her folds. She thought about their voices, imagined the femme excitedly clasping her hands together, and how the butch would slip an arm over the longer-haired one's shoulder before deciding instead to grab a fistful of that hair and muss it up. The realisation that she was getting a little too self-inserted brought Dodie back to. The phrase "self-insert" made her chuckle. She could have spent another hour in that fantasy land, bucking her hips into her palm, but realised that if she wanted to come she'd best do it before Hazel knocked on the door, wondering what was taking her so long. She grabbed the showerhead, fumbled to turn it to her favoured massage pulse mode and thrust it between her legs. She could just about withstand the direct pressure over her clitoral hood, but moving her wrist in tiny, almost imperceptible circles set her cunt and asshole spasming, tipping her into the unstoppable spiral of an orgasm. She had to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt and it shows.  
> She did this.  
> And then she did this.  
> And then she did this.  
> But we all have to start somewhere.


End file.
